


Bad Choices

by JamesAeza



Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Blood, Caring, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, M/M, Needles, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Science Experiments, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Logan has learned to ignore that little voice in his head that tells him when he is about to do something dumb.Fortunately, Remus is more than happy to fill in for said voice.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837507
Comments: 17
Kudos: 200





	Bad Choices

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to dedicate this one-shot to you kind people who put up with the all the Intrulogical I keep writing. 
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you like it.

There may have still been a very small voice in the back of his head that told him this idea was not a great one, but he’d learned to ignore it a long time ago. No logic in little voices that told you what not to do. No sense in listening to them.

As Logan carefully set up his supplies for his most recent experiment, he diligently ignored said warnings. While this experiment  _ could _ (and probably would) put him out of commission for a few days, he wouldn’t die. He wasn’t even sure if he could die, but that was a question to be tested another day. 

It was worth it, whatever happened. Roman had been losing far too much blood for his liking after frivolous run-ins with fantasy creatures, so Logan was exploring how blood loss would affect a side. 

Unfortunately, his only test subject seemed to be himself. He wouldn’t subject the others to that, not even Janus. Not even after he’d been impersonated twice. 

Finishing prepping his gear, he slowly stood. This was the last thing he had to do before he locked the door. 

He had to check individually with each of the other sides to ensure they didn’t need anything before he disappeared for a couple days. 

Patton said yes, he needed a hug, which Logan was quick to oblige, albeit a little uncomfortable. 

Roman needed a schedule done, which Logan immediately handed over. He had finished it earlier that day. 

Virgil said he didn’t need anything and closed the door in his face, which would have been offensive had it been anyone else. 

Janus said  _ yes _ , he absolutely  _ did _ need something and why was Logan asking  _ him _ ?

Remus, oddly enough, gave him a suspicious look before requesting something that caused even Logan to sigh and roll his eyes, annoyed. 

When he returned to his own room, he ensured it was completely blocked off with a clear and concise note on the door. Then he began.

After changing into a soft black t-shirt and sweatpants, he began connecting himself with the machines he’d set up to monitor how he was doing. He fitted a breathing mask onto his face to be sure to keep his breath even and controlled. He then cleaned a small patch on his arm before finding a vein and inserting the needle. 

He took a moment to gather his thoughts before switching on the machine, watching the clear tube fill with blood as it was transported to a container that would make it easy to measure. 

He felt himself get light-headed and dazed as he continued to draw blood. This was something he’d expected, a common side effect reported by the twins after copious injury. 

He allowed himself to lie down on the bed he’d prepared, fully expecting to lose consciousness at some point. The machine would not stop unless it detected signs of a serious threat to his life. In that case it would shut off, log how much blood had been collected, then start putting it back into his soon-to-be-lifeless body. 

Foolproof, right? He was very proud of his advanced machines and convoluted plans. 

As he laid there, breath even and arm stinging, he slowly began to see black spots in his vision. Then green flashing lights, bigger black spots, and he could no longer feel his head as reality slipped away.

Remus had done enough dumb things in his life to know when someone else was doing one. And Logan definitely was. There were little tells. In his eyes, in his voice, his posture. Remus had spent a long time watching Logan, learning them. He also knew the others’, of course, but Logan’s were the most concerning. He did stupid things, and then tried to cover for himself by saying it was ‘for science’.

Bullshit. Logan hadn’t needed to starve himself ‘for science’, or intentionally contract illness to see how it would affect his intellectual abilities ‘for science’. Logan was just dumb, and probably depressed, and apperently needed a full-time babysitter. Which was a role that Remus apparently had to now fill in. 

Whatever it was, he should probably get going soon. He found his way to Logan’s door, and, ignoring his note, tried to force it open. Then he tried to sink inside. Then he tried to will the door out of existence. Then he willed an ax into existence and broke it down. At least that worked. He could always fix it later. Or now. With a lazy wave of his hand, the door was back on its hinges, and he was inside Logic’s room. 

When he found Logan himself, he sighed, disappointed. Removing one’s own blood until one passes out is not a very intelligent course of action.

And by that of course Remus meant that it was really fucking stupid. Tempted as he was to just rip out the needle and watch the blood spill, he had to go about this in a smart way.

Ugh. Smart. Not his strong suit. But he had to fill in for Logan, who was  _ supposed  _ to be the smart one but bailed. 

He started poking around on one of the screens until he managed to reverse the effects, returning Logan’s blood to his body. He did not care if he was ‘messing up’ a ‘science experiment’, this was not the way to go about something like that.

Once all of Logan’s blood was back inside him, Remus carefully disconnected all the machines and monitors, snapping them away and watching Logan peacefully asleep, chest rising and falling as normal.

Remus placed his hands on Logan’s shoulders and shook him. 

After a moment of violent shaking, Logan came to, coughing and spluttering before settling down and looking up at Remus. “What hap’nd?” he asked blearily, looking around for his missing equipment. 

That was when Remus slapped him, concern and fear gone and replaced with anger for doing that to himself. Logan sounded very affronted. 

“What was  _ that _ ?”

“No, that’s what I should be asking  _ you _ . Where on earth did you get it in your head that this was a good idea?”

“You’ve done worse things,” Logan muttered. 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Yeah. That’s my  _ job _ , wise guy. Yours is to be sensible and smart. Do you think that was either of those things?”

Logan grinned weakly at hearing Remus rant like a concerned and upset parent. 

“Okay dad.”

Remus grinned, almost like his usual grin, just a bit more subdued. “Dad? That would be Pat. Try daddy.”

Logan sighed. “I regret saying anything.”

Remus laughed, a big, loud laugh, and Logan was relieved to see he was relaxing. When Logan tried to stand, though, he did get serious again quickly. 

“You’re staying right there until I clear you. I’m not joking with you, Logan. That could have been really risky.”

Logan sighed. “I know. I just… I needed to, to know how to help Roman, and my only subject was myself, and-”

Remus interrupted. “Next time, use me. You know it doesn’t bother me.”

Logan gasped a little. “No, I would never- oh.”

Point made, Remus smiled gently. “Don’t do anything on yourself you wouldn’t do on me, okay?” 

Logan smiled. “Fair. I’ll try.”

“You better do more than try.”

Logan smiled. “For you, sure. Since it is, for some odd reason, so important to you.”

Remus grinned again. “That’s right. Since you seem to be incapable of doing it for yourself. Which we’ll talk about later, by the way. But for now, just relax.”

And Logan did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this lovely piece that I wrote instead of sleeping. Please drop any sort of comment if you are so inclined, and let me know if you see a grammar mistake.


End file.
